


Secretarial Pool

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a new secretary, and a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretarial Pool

**Title:** Secretarial Pool  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #41: Romilda Vane  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100 x 3  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Harry gets a new secretary, and a lesson.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay, Snarry!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Secretarial Pool

~

“The Ministry’s assigned me a new secretary,” Harry said, tone casual.

“Indeed.” Severus didn't look up. “Shall I alert the media?”

Harry chuckled. “Oddly enough, it's Romilda Vane.”

“This is supposed to mean something to me?” asked Severus.

Harry shrugged. “Not really. I don't suppose you'd remember.”

“Remember?”

“She slipped me some Amortentia back in sixth year.” Harry didn't look up, but he sensed Severus' sharp attention. “Still, that's water under the bridge, right?”

“Hm.” Others might have thought Severus wasn't paying attention, but Harry knew better. Settling back, he read his book and waited for Severus’ inevitable spectacular reaction.

~

“Harry--Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting. Mr. Potter.” Romilda giggled, the sound setting Harry's teeth on edge.

“Yes, Romilda?” he asked.

“Professor Snape-- Oh!”

Severus, looking bloody sexy, strode into Harry's office. “You are excused,” he said, eyes never leaving Harry's face. “Mr. Potter- _Snape_ won't be requiring your services for now.”

“But--” The door slammed in Romilda's face.

Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Hello, Severus. Is something wrong?”

Severus' growl made Harry shiver, and just before he pounced, Severus said, voice silky, “I'm here to make sure that your secretary knows exactly who you belong to.”

~

Romilda stared at the door. “Should I go in there?” she asked Philip, one of the other secretaries.

A loud moan came from inside the office followed by rhythmic thumping. Philip shook his head. “I wouldn't.”

“But he could be attacking Harry!”

Philip hid his smile. “Only if he's very lucky,” he muttered.

“What?!”

“Nothing.” Philip pursed his lips. “Who interviewed you, anyway?”

“Mr. Smith.” Romilda sighed. “He kept his face hidden during the interview so I never saw him, but he did say he’d make sure I got this job.”

Philip grinned. Snape _was_ on the jobs interviewing committee...

~


End file.
